ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Disney's Dreamers characters
A list of characters who appear in Disney's Dreamers. Main Characters *'Poppy Fletcher / Maruyama Kichi' () aka - *'Leah Sear / Miya Okichi' () aka - *'Isla Osment / Kikuchi Tara '() aka - *'Elsie White / Hamamoto Suzu '() aka - *'Sofia Baxter / Hada Hinako' () aka - *'Caroline Solis / Shiroma Emiya' () aka - *'Gregory Loweton / Katsuto Yagaso' () aka the Blue Moon (ブルームーン Burūmūn) - *'King Mickey Mouse' (王様, ミッキーマウス Ōsama Mikkī Mausu) - The ruler of the Magic Kingdom. *'Donald Duck' (ドナルドダック Donarudo Dakku) - The court magician, King Mickey's majordomo, and one of the Dreamkeepers' three partners throughout the series. *'Goofy' (グーフィー Gūfī) - The captain of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom and the second of the Dreamkeepers' three partners throughout the series. *'Chouinard / Koyuki '(小雪 Koyuki) - A cute looking rabbit-like creature from the Magic Kingdom that grants the girls the abilities to become Dreamkeepers. Antagonists 'The Othersiders' The Othersiders is a group of 'Main Members' *'Chernabog' (チェルナボーグ Cherunabōgu) - A massive all-powerful demon and the evil leader of the Othersiders. *'Maleficent' (マレフィセント Marefisento) - A wicked dark fairy and the commander of the Othersiders. *'Jafar' (ジャファー Jafā) - A power-hungry royal vizier of Agrabah and Maleficent's second-in-command. *'Ursula' (アースラ Āsura) - *'Captain Hook' (フック船長 Fukku-senchō) - *'Hades' (ハデス Hadesu) - *'Dr. Facilier' (ドクター・ファシリエ Dokutā fashirie) - *'The Evil Queen' (王妃 Ōhi) - *'Pete' (ピート Pīto) - Maleficent's follower and true second-in-command. He was once the captain of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom but was banished from the Magic Kingdom by Queen Minnie for his evil ways. 'Other Members' *'Cruella De Vil' (クルエラ・ド・ヴィル Kuruera do vu~iru) - *'Scar' (スカー Sukā) - A ruthless black-maned lion and Simba's uncle. He is also the partner and rival of Shere Khan. *'Queen of Hearts '(ハートの女王 Hāto no Joō) - *'Gaston' (ガストン Gasuton) - *'Claude Frollo '(クロード・フロロー Kurōdo Furorō) - *'Oogie Boogie '(ウーギー・ブーギー Ūgī Būgī) - *'Big Bad Wolf '(大きな悪いオオカミ Ōkina warui ōkami) - *'Mother Gothel' (マザー・ゴーテル Mazā gōteru) - *'Shan Yu' (シャン・ユー Shan Yū) - *'Shere Khan' (シア・カーン Shia kān) - A powerful, suave tiger who hates all humans for fear of their guns and fire. He is also the partner and rival of Scar. *'Governor Ratcliffe' (知事ラトクリフ Chiji ratokurifu) - *'Madam Mim' (マダムミム Madamumimu) - *'Madame Medusa '(マダムメデューサ Madamumede~yūsa) - *'Horned King '(ホーンド・キング Hōndo kingu) - *'Prince John' (プリンス・ジョン Purinsu Jon) - *'Sheriff of Nottingham' (ノッティンガムのシェリフ Nottingamu no sherifu) - *'The Coachman' (コーチマン Kō chiman) - *'Mr. Winkie '(氏おちんちん Shi o chinchin) - *'Ratigan' (ラティガン Ratigan) - *'Clayton' (クレイトン Kureiton) - *'Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear' (ブレア・フォックスとブレア・ベア Burea Fokkusu to Burea bea) - An evil fox and a dim-witted bear *'Queen Narissa '(女王ナリッサ Joō narissa) - *'Davy Jones '(デイビー・ジョーンズ Deibī jōnzu) - The legendary supernatural ruler of the Seven Seas as the condemned captain of the Flying Dutchman. 'Lackeys' *'Diablo' (ディアブロ Diaburo) - **'Maleficent's Goons' (マレフィセントの手下 Marefisento no Teshita) - *'Jasper and Horace' (ジャスパー & ホーレス Jasupā& hōresu) - *'Flotsam and Jetsam' (フロットサム アンド ジェットサム Furottosamu Ando jettosamu) - *'Mr. Smee' (ミスター･スミー Misutā Sumī) - **'Captain Hook's Pirate Crew' (フック船長の海賊団 Fukku senchō no kaizoku-dan) - *'Pain and Panic' (ペイン アンド パニック Pein Ando panikku) - **'Fates' (運命の三女神 Unmei no sanjoshin) - *'Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed' (シェンジ, バンザイ, エド Shenji, Banzai, Edo) - *'Card Soldiers '(トランプ兵 Toranpu Hei) - *'Beagle Boys' (ビーグルボーイズ Bīguru Bōizu) - *'LeFou' (ル・フウ Ru fū) - *'Lock, Shock, and Barrel' (ロック, ショック, バレル Rokku, Shokku, Bareru) - *'Kaa' (カー Kā) - An enormous python who hypnotizes anyone by using his eyes *'Sir Hiss' (ヒス Hisu) - **'Rhino Guards' (サイのガード Sai no gādo) - *'Weasels' (イタチ Itachi) - 'Monsters' *'Cerberus' (ケルベロス Keruberosu) - The three-headed hellhound who guards the entrance to the Underworld. *'Erymanthian Boar' (エリュマントスの猪 Eryumantosu no inoshishi) - A giant black pig-like monster that was sent by Hades to crush the Dreamkeepers. *'Firebird' (火の鳥 Hi no tori) - *'Glut' (供給過剰 Kyōkyū kajō) - *'Headless Horseman' (ヘッドレスホースマン Heddoresuhōsuman) - *'Heffalumps and Woozles' (ズオウとヒイタチ Zuōtohītachi) - *'Hitchhiking Ghosts' (幽霊をヒッチハイク Yūrei o hitchihaiku) - *'Hydra' (ヒュドラ Hyudora) - A giant multi-headed reptilian monster summoned by Hades to destroy the Dreamkeepers. *'Julius' (ジュリアス Juriasu) - A hulking peg-legged artificial monster created from Pete's DNA. *'King Cobra '(キングコブラ Kingukobura) - A gigantic red cobra that was sent by Jafar to kill the Dreamkeepers. It resembles Jafar's snake form. *'Kraken' (クラーケン Kurāken) - An enormous giant squid-like sea monster of monstrous proportions that was summoned by Davy Jones to destroy the Dreamkeepers. *'Lonesome Ghosts' (ミッキーのお化け退治 Mikkī no obake taiji) - *'Nessus' (ネッソス Nessosu) - A large powerful yet fairly dim-witted centaur who was sent by Hades to kill the Dreamkeepers. *'Pink Elephants' (ピンクの象 Pinkunozō) - *'Sabor '(サボー Sabō) - *'Sephiroth' (セフィロス Sefirosu) - *'Shadow Demons' (影鬼 Kageki) - *'Titans' (タイタンズ Taitanzu) - A group of giant powerful elemental monsters **'Lythos' (リトス Ritosu) - A two-headed Titan made completely out of rock. **'Hydros' (ハイドロス Haidorosu) - A skeletal Titan made completely out of ice. **'Pyros' (パイロス Pairosu) - A blob-like Titan made completely out of lava. **'Stratos' (ストラトス Sutoratosu) - A tornado-like Titan with tornado arms, red eyes, and a red mouth. **'Cyclops' (サイクロプス Saikuropusu) - A fat, pink Cyclops-like creature *'Toy Bull' (玩具雄牛 Omocha osuushi) - *'Tyranno' (ティラノ Tirano) - A giant carnivorous Tyrannosaurus-like monster. Other Characters 'Magic Kingdom' *'Queen Minnie Mouse '(ミニー王妃 Minī Ōhi) - The queen of the Magic Kingdom, who rules the peaceful kingdom alongside King Mickey. *'Daisy Duck' (デイジーダック Deijī Dakku) - Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting and the girlfriend of Donald, King Mickey's court magician. *'Pluto' (プルート Purūto) - King Mickey's loyal pet dog and also appears to be a messenger for him. *'Huey, Dewey, and Louie' (ヒューイ,デューイ,ルーイ Hyūi, Dyūi, Rūi) - Donald's nephews *'Scrooge McDuck' (スクルージ Sukurūji) - Donald's uncle and a wealthy entrepreneur *'Max Goof '(マックス Makkusu) - Goofy's 18-year old son and the sergeant of the royal knights of the Magic Kingdom. 'Magic Kingdom Federation Council' *'Snow White' (白雪姫 Shirayukihime) - *'Pinocchio' (ピノキオ Pinokio) - *'Dumbo' (ダンボ Danbo) - *'Bambi' (バンビ Banbi) - *'Cinderella' (シンデレラ Shinderera) - *'Peter Pan' (ピーターパン Pītā Pan) - *'Tinker Bell' (ティンカー・ベル Tinkā Beru) - *'Baloo' (バルー Barū) - *'Ariel' (アリエル Arieru) - *'Belle '(ベル Beru) - *'Aladdin '(アラジン Arajin) - *'Simba' (シンバ Shinba) - *'Pocahontas' (ポカホンタス Pokahontasu) - *'Quasimodo' (カジモド Kajimodo) - *'Hercules' (ヘラクレス Herakuresu) - *'Mulan' (ムーラン Mūran) - *'Tarzan' (ターザン Tāzan) - *'Kuzco' (クスコ Kusuko) - *'Tiana' (ティアナ Teana) - *'Rapunzel' (ラプンツェル Rapuntseru) - *'Elsa' (エルサ Erusa) - 'Other Inhabitants of the Magic Kingdom' *'Elliott' (エリオット Eriotto) - A large green dragon and the guardian of the forest. *'Honest John and Gideon' (正直ジョンとギデオン Shōjiki Jon to gideon) - *'Mortimer Mouse' (モーティマー・マウス Mōtimā mausu) - A sleazy and obnoxious pawn shop owner who deals in stolen objects and illegal weapons. *'Officer Judy Hopps' (役員ジュディホップス Yakuin judihoppusu) - *'Officer Nick Wilde' (役員ニック・ワイルド Yakuin Nikku wairudo) - *'Rafiki' (ラフィキ Rafiki) - 'Poppy's Family' *'Alyssa / Kichia '() - Poppy's mother *'Roger / Sayuno' () - Poppy's father *'Mariah / Akira' () - Poppy's 12-year old sister 'Leah's Family' *'Lindsey / Sakura' (さくら Sakura) - Leah's mother *'Garfield / Hanojo' () - Leah's father *'Erica / Kayuki' () - Leah's 16-year old sister 'Isla's Family' *'Helena / Wataki' () - Isla's mother *'Andrew / Hakuro' () - Isla's 17-year old brother 'Elsie's Family' *'James / Harauko' () - Elsie's book smart 9-year old brother 'Sofia's Family' * 'Caroline's Family' *'Smitty Solis / Shada Emiya' - Caroline's widowed father who works long and odd hours as a taxi driver. *'Luna / Kadyna' - 'Crawford High School / Sayushi Middle School' In the Japanese anime, the school is a middle school and called Sayushi Middle School ( ). In the English dub, it is changed to a high school and renamed Crawford High School. *'Principal Alexander Gooddall / Principal Kiryuo Tarukushi' ( ) - The strict principal of Crawford High School (Sayushi Middle School in the Japanese version). Category:Character List Category:Characters Category:Disney's Dreamers